kingdom_of_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Fun Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 August 2015
03:24 Test 03:24 Alright 03:31 AFK off 03:37 AFK off again 07:03 Test 07:04 heyo 07:04 I am here Frank 07:06 yesh 07:06 SO yup. I totally coded like everything in this wiki 07:09 cool 07:09 i think our wikis will be soon BIG like lyricwikia and wikianswers :P 07:12 I am still here Lelz 07:12 lel 07:12 * FrankTheAwesomePolice is rekt 07:12 Oh they will be big if had huge communities 07:12 o my god banana q vendors outside 07:14 Really? Bananacue? 07:15 yes 07:16 Hi. :3 07:16 hi hayashi 07:17 Hi Hayashi-chan! 07:17 You finally arrived! (llekspin) 07:17 Hai, 07:17 Anina Misami is cool 07:17 * (leekspin) 07:17 Thank u ^^ 07:18 * Pinkgirl234 throws (salad2) at her 07:18 anyway hayashi i have a wiki named imagepedia 07:18 Okie, 07:18 * Hayashi-chan noms on salad 07:19 * FrankTheAwesomePolice makes a page named "hayashi-chan" on image wiki 07:19 * Hayashi-chan gasp 07:19 s 07:19 >> (caramelldansen) Caramelldansen time! 07:20 Pink, Can you give me teh link to the emoticons? stickers, or something 07:20 *THe 07:20 MediaWiki:Emoticons 07:21 Thx 07:21 welp pink 07:21 (calneca) is chasing me 07:21 Okie, I found your wiki 07:22 pink welp calne ca is chasing meh 07:22 XD 07:22 Some of the emoticons were CTRL+C from the Fnaf Wiki right? 07:23 your birthday is november 8? :O 07:23 Yes and yes 07:23 november 8 is the day typhoon yolanda struck philippines 07:23 yeeeeah 07:24 How hard did the typhoon hit you house? 07:24 Like any damage? 07:24 the garage 07:24 i live in tacloban , leyte , pink. 07:24 Yolanda did not attack our home as brutally as in the regions it targeted 07:24 As well as us, 07:25 our place was brutally destroyed 07:25 but our house survived 07:25 :3 07:25 (salad2) My favorite emoticon 07:25 Consider us very lucky. 07:25 poor m 07:25 poor me 07:26 Hayashi-chan, familiar with the song ME!ME!ME!? :3 07:26 UGH 07:26 Hey Frank, Can you give me the link of the Hayashi page of your wiki 07:26 wait 07:26 Yupppp 07:26 PINK SAID MEMEME 07:26 Heard it from Momo ;) 07:26 that song with a girl vomiting on someones mouth! eww! 07:26 I am so addicted to i! XD 07:27 But honestly, even if the song portrayed a good meaning, its video went too far 07:27 I mean if you want to place symbolic hot girls there, at least give them attire that ain't so NSFW 07:27 Song is good, Video is 07:28 pink im so unlucky 07:28 our place is yolanda's center. 07:28 Oh really? 07:28 i mean t 07:29 Dang 07:29 the typhoon's eye is in our place when that happened 07:29 our city was very destroyed 07:29 I am totally addicted to Strong in a real way 07:30 ME!ME!ME! 07:30 what about CALNECA!CALNECA!CALNECA! xD 07:30 I am addicted to Kasane Teto's "Always Teto's Turn" 07:30 Frank plz. 07:31 We got Bacterial Contamination (rawr) 07:31 * FrankTheAwesomePolice runs 07:32 * FrankTheAwesomePolice gives calne ca a hug 07:32 * FrankTheAwesomePolice names self "frank ca" 07:32 LOL 07:32 * FrankTheAwesomePolice infects pink 07:32 * Pinkgirl234 satisfies Hayashi's appetite with salad 07:33 * Pinkgirl234 rekts Frank and wins 07:33 I am listening to this Test">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8I7EHACJBlo|Test]] 07:33 Noo!! 07:33 It didn't work 07:33 *frank ca infects the salad with bacteria* 07:34 That does not work here 07:35 * FrankTheAwesomePolice is calne ca's bro xD 07:35 * FrankTheAwesomePolice rekts pink and wins 07:35 Hey Pink, Can you remake my signature? 07:35 for This wiki? 07:35 Alright. Into what colors (just message me at the FnaF Wiki)? 07:36 Okie 07:36 R.I.P pinkrekt234 07:37 // Hayashi plz rekt Frank! ;-; 07:37 * Hayashi-chan rekts Frank 07:37 You will never ever... infect this salad 07:38 Yay! ^^ 07:38 * FrankTheAwesomePolice dodges the rekt 07:39 * FrankTheAwesomePolice brings out calne ca 07:39 * Hayashi-chan 's rekt can never miss or be dodged. 07:39 Power of the salad. 07:39 * FrankTheAwesomePolice nope 07:40 * FrankTheAwesomePolice shields 07:41 Guys, Pick 3 video game characters for your team, See who will win. 07:41 makes unKingdom Of Fun wiki :3 07:41 I will just 07:41 * Pinkgirl234 rekts them both and wins 07:41 Nuuu 07:41 whos both? 07:42 * Hayashi-chan gives Pink a prize, 07:42 Frank and Hayashi is both :3 07:42 aieeee 07:42 @Hayashi Do you also know Ifuudoudou? :P 07:42 ifugaogao 07:43 No... 07:43 ABS-CBN TV PLUS!!!!! 07:43 * FrankTheAwesomePolice uses abs-cbn tv plus 07:43 * FrankTheAwesomePolice turns pink into a TV 07:43 * Pinkgirl234 is a TV 07:43 * FrankTheAwesomePolice watches pangako sayo 07:43 ;-; 07:44 * Hayashi-chan switches the channel to Cartoon Network and Watches Steven Universe 07:44 * FrankTheAwesomePolice watches PBB 737 07:44 I watch The Rich Man's Daughter 07:45 * FrankTheAwesomePolice watches regular show 07:45 TVgirl234 xD 07:45 (lol) 07:46 Hayashi, I can see you 07:46 * Hayashi-chan watches Adventure Time 07:46 * Hayashi-chan gasps 07:46 I am going to EAT you 07:47 Nooo!!! 07:47 * FrankTheAwesomePolice makes a gallery about hayashi-chan on imagepedia 07:47 * Pinkgirl234 eats Hayashi like an apple 07:47 :3 07:48 * FrankTheAwesomePolice makes my little potty wiki 07:48 Nooo!!! 07:48 * Hayashi-chan uses rot powers 07:49 finds a picture of fluttershy 07:49 I really want to change my name ;~; 07:50 * FrankTheAwesomePolice makes hayashi a apple 07:50 But that is the final name you got 07:50 apple-chan 07:50 * Hayashi-chan cries 07:52 Welp 07:53 * Hayashi-chan floods the mansion 07:53 * FrankTheAwesomePolice reads the rules 07:56 Guys, In your opinion, Who will win? Sugilite or Sardonyx? (Sugilite = Garnet + Amethyst, Or Sardonyx Pearl + Garnet, ) 07:57 Lelz I hardly know these gems 07:57 wait , " Use appropriate avatars. Avatars that have sexual, or offensive content are not allowed. If you show up to chat with such avatar, you will first be warned and asked to change it. If you do not follow this, you will be kicked, if you insist to still use it, you could earn a permaban from chat for it and a site block later on. Your site block and your chat ban will be lifted once you change it into an appropriate one." is my avatar appropriate? 07:58 Yes your avatar is apporpriate 07:58 I don't know about mine, I just went with it. 07:58 Also no need to copypsate that here 07:58 Well Hayashi, yours is truly appropriate 07:59 * FrankTheAwesomePolice rekts calne ca 07:59 Thank you, 07:59 the font 07:59 changed 08:00 pink what did you do to the chat font 08:01 The chat font? 08:01 yesh 08:01 it became bookman old style or whatever 08:03 Oh that sometimes happens. But I am not the cause of it actually 08:04 lemme get a screencap 08:05 http://i.imgur.com/fkKuGi7.png 08:06 Just as a said, I am not the cause. You can change the chat font in Chat options. It will work. 08:07 my font reads "Arial" 08:07 but the font is different 08:07 Just try it 08:07 yey its back 08:09 wheres hayashi? 08:10 She is still here 08:10 I'm invisible (ghost) 08:10 probably my avatar is from criminal case :3 08:11 http://www.scottgames.com/thankyou.jpg 08:11 Pink, Do you know any other persons here from the FNAF wiki? 08:12 me' 08:12 Yeah. DB511611, Freeman23, Lolliepuff, 08:12 And also PopRox6012 08:13 me too 08:13 only? 08:14 You forgot.... Me ;~; 08:14 And yes you too ^^ 08:14 Yay :D 08:14 but pink im also from FNaF Wiki 08:15 mine is pinkgirl234 , DB511611 , Lolliepuff and Edd The ONAC Developer 08:17 ...? 08:17 Chat.. Hello? 08:17 I am here! <3 08:18 hI 08:19 http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/FrankTheAwesomePolice No contributions 08:19 well im on fnaf wiki chat sometimes 08:19 Didn't see you.. 08:20 fnaf wiki was the first wiki i went 08:20 No seriously. You got no contributions 08:21 Are you saying im not from that wiki? >:( 08:21 leaving wikia bye 08:21 Just saying you have not made an edit though. And I haven't seen you. 08:21 Wait! 08:22 What? 08:23 You got my reply Hayashi? 08:23 Yes, 08:24 yellow 08:24 Hai FreddyFan, c: 08:24 Hey FreddyFan! 08:25 wait , is fwanky in this chat earlier 08:25 He was 08:25 Why? 08:25 k 08:25 woof woof. 08:25 He was asking though 08:26 Woof? (pug) 08:26 * FreddyFan66 has rabies 08:26 * FreddyFan66 rekts pink 08:26 ABS CBN TV PLUS!!!! 08:26 * Pinkgirl234 rekts him back with a (cat) 08:27 * FreddyFan66 watches nathaniel 08:28 fwank is a game developer tho 08:29 BRB,, Watchin' most favorite in the world 08:29 He actually left because I only showed proof he has no contributions in the FNaF Wiki when he claims to have been there 08:29 also changin' profile 08:31 Oh w elp 08:31 penk 08:33 You're my flash light, you're my flash light 08:33 xD 08:33 pitch perfect reference 08:33 Lelz I ain't your flash light XD 08:34 I hope I ain't lagging 08:35 im lagging 08:35 Hey FreddyFan66, how is the FNaF RP chat? No issues whatsoever? 08:35 ok 08:36 wait I wonder why frank's afk thingy disappears and appears again and again? 08:36 magical :P 08:37 He turns on and off the AFK button from time to time 08:38 hes tricking us :o 08:38 Nah, not at all 08:40 Test 08:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LjD1Nv8hAiA 08:40 ESKINOL 08:42 I just remembered: they changed a lot of the video appearances on YouTube. 08:43 dubsmash 08:44 And that commercial is still running on Philippine TV 08:44 Noooo... The chat is empty, Or it is loading 08:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hYGig_-xdPM ispoopy 08:44 @Frank Were you one of those Wiki contributors at the FNaF Wiki? 08:44 yesh 08:45 Wow. Am I the only one who notices we are all Filipinos here? XD 08:46 There is this recent WikiFeature where admins can turn off anon editing. 08:46 /is hayashi filipino 08:46 Yes. Half Japanese and half Filipino 08:47 SHe left ;-; 08:48 And is back in her new avi 08:48 freddyfan is nepalese 08:48 Nope, 08:48 OMG, After Pink said SHe left, I entered xD 08:49 I am still here! XD 08:50 Pinkgirl234 08:50 Yes. Half Japanese and half Filipino 08:50 SHe left ;-; 08:50 I know right? :D 08:50 then, Hayashi-chan entered 08:51 Exactly 08:51 I have a new entry sig 08:52 What is it? :3 08:52 (firework4) Hayashi (firework3) entered (firework4) 08:52 Ahhhh yes! (jp) 08:52 (jumpingpinkiepie) 08:53 :D 08:54 About your ANina Misami and Lilac Petal page, are they all done, or WIP? 08:55 All done 08:55 I will make a page called Hayashi-chan 08:55 Can you check them? Are they more than 300 bytes? 08:55 I don't know 08:56 You can check them via the edit summaries 08:57 And he's gone... 08:58 Art uploaded on page Hayashi-chan is not by me. 08:59 Did you place some licensing there? 09:00 IDK 09:01 ANyway, imma see this for a while >> Anina Misami 09:02 okie 2015 08 08